


PB100 Words Challenge

by skulduggery96



Series: Profound Bond Discord Challenges [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Profound100 Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skulduggery96/pseuds/skulduggery96
Summary: A one stop shop for all of the PB100 Word Challenges! I know these are going to pile up because I seriously want to participate in a lot of the server challenges, so I'm putting them into chapters to save myself from future clutter.Each chapter will have their own warnings, and anything else that is needed.Tags will be added on as each drabble challenge is complete!





	1. Competition

**Author's Note:**

> My very first PB100 drabble challenge! ❤
> 
> Those of you who subscribed for Green and Purple, don't worry I'm still working on it, Life™ just got hectic.
> 
> These dabbles are to get me back in the groove.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word:** Competition
> 
>  **Pairing(s):** Mild established Dean/Cas, very background Sam/Eileen (sorry, I couldn't fit Sam/Eileen in here!)
> 
>  **Universe:** Canon Divergent (Jack, Benny and Eileen are alive, and Cas is willingly human now)
> 
>  **Summary:** Cas is being a dork parent and worried about how extreme competitiveness will effect Jack, but naturally Benny has some words of his own to trigger Cas into Competition Mode.

“It’s ridiculous.”

Cas’s serious tone didn’t prevent Dean from laughing. “Oh come on Cas,” Dean clapped his shoulder, “It’s just a little friendly competition.”

“Which normally tends to end with you and Sam almost trading punches.” Blue eyes bore into green. “I don’t think it’s a good example for Jack.”

Benny - who was _supposed_ to be helping Eileen and Jack - said, “Ya know, there ain’t no shame in admitting you’re just terrified of losing, feathers.”

Cas’s eyes turned to slits, jaw setting.

Dean almost facepalmed himself out of existence when his boyfriend said coldly, “Finish setting up the damn game.”


	2. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word:** Roadtrip
> 
>  **Pairing(s):** Established Dean/Cas
> 
>  **Universe:** Canon Divergent (Cas is willingly human now hence the not so fast flying to where Dean is taking him)
> 
>  **Summary:** Dean has an idea to take a roadtrip, and naturally Cas comes along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I tried to format it in different ways, but somehow I couldn't figure out how to stuff everything I wanted to in here. But please, just know, that Dean is actually intending to ask Cas to marry him, but he has a particular destination in mind when he pops the questions because we all know he's a romantic dork XD

"Are we going the right way?" Cas said, squinting at the visible sky.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, Cas. I told you, I've been there before."

Cas chuckled. "Okay, but we've been taking this "quick roadtrip" for the last twenty-four hours." Dean didn't even have to _look_ to know Cas had used his fingers to make quotation marks.

"Yeah, well, I told you it was a ways away. You're the one who agreed to come with me anyway."

"Yes, well, I think we've already established I'll always go where you go."

Dean didn't blush, but it was a near thing.


	3. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word:** Moon
> 
>  **Pairing(s):** Established Dean/Cas and Sam/Eileen
> 
>  **Universe:** Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence (Eileen's alive, and Cas is human)
> 
>  **Summary:** Done with a hunt, the hunter couples are driving back towards home when Eileen notices something in the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't figure out how to finagle Jack into this one, so I've decided that he opted to stay behind and bond with his friends over a movie!

“They look so cute,” Eileen said, voice lowered to a whisper. Sam glanced at her, confused. She pointed towards the backseat, smile spread wide on her face.

Peeking in the rearview mirror, he broke out into a smile too.

Dean, eyes closed and face relaxed, was pressed into Cas’s side. Cas’s eyes were closed, clearly asleep like Dean, face buried in his brothers hair, and his arm on his waist holding him close.

The moon’s light shone on them as they drove, and Sam held in a laugh as it revealed the drool trailing from Dean’s mouth to Cas’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, you bet Eileen took a picture and sent it to the TFW group chat XD


	4. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word:** Undercover
> 
>  **Pairing(s):** Established and married Dean/Cas
> 
>  **Universe:** Canon Divergent (Cas is willingly human now)
> 
>  **Summary:** Monster of The Week is hiding in plain sight, so Cas attends a party to try and figure out who it might be. He's got a pretty good idea, now he just needs some backup without alerting said monster. Thankfully someone ordered a pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, pizza man joke. Also, yes, I decided that for once the guys were using a Claire move. Leave me alone, I got stumped on these ones, I tried XD

“This is ridiculous,” he hissed, adjusting the ballcap atop his head.

 _‘No it’s not Dean,’_ Sam hissed right back, _‘Cas’s in there and needs backup. They ordered pizza.’_ Sam added, _‘it works for Claire,’_ like a challenge.

Glaring, Dean punched the doorbell. “Whatever,” he muttered.

Cas opened the door and Dean switched from _annoyed_ to _supremely on-board_ as his husband’s eyes widened at the disguise.

“Who is it?” Someone - probably their monster - called.

Smiling in the way Dean knew meant the best kind of trouble, Cas said, “It’s the pizza man.”

_‘Oh my god focus on the case you pervs.’_


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word:** Heat
> 
>  **Pairing(s):** Established and married Dean/Cas
> 
>  **Universe:** Canon Divergent (Cas is willingly human now)
> 
>  **Summary:** Dean and Cas hit the road for their honeymoon, but on their pit stop, a cold front hits. So they have to stay warm the old fashioned way; lots and lots of blankets and hot cocoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, _heat_ would normally probably have something else come to mind, but my brain instantly jumped to "needing to cuddle for heat" because apparently I'm in fluff mode and not kink mode lmao

They have power, but crappy motel heating means battling the elements with blankets and layered clothing while abusing the microwave.

The machine beeps, and Cas’s spikey head pops up from beneath a mountain of blankets. “It’s done?”

“Yep! Scooch over.” A quick lift of the heavy pile allows Dean to dive under. Cas makes grabby hands, and he laughs.

Cas practically whimpers out the word, “ _Heat_ ,” as his hands close around the porcelain mug. It has Dean laughing all over again.

“Some honeymoon, huh?”

The ex-angel grins, “I don’t mind. I get to spend it cuddling you.”

Dean blushes. “Smooth-talker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to imagine them warming each other up in different ways post this XD


	6. Graffiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Word:** Graffiti
> 
>  **Pairing(s):** Mild established Dean/Cas, very background Garth/Bess (because their daughter is here lol)
> 
>  **Universe:** Canon Divergent (Jack's alive) (omfg it hurt to write that!!!!!)
> 
>  **Summary:** Garth and Bess are visiting for a while, and Halley manages to break away and find a being that can conjure up all the crayon colours she wants, leading Jack to be able to act like the kid he always should have been able to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS THING WOULDN'T GO BELOW A HUNDRED WORDS LOL
> 
> I tried, failed, but I still love this so everybody can shush.
> 
> Note: Garth's daughter isn't named so far in the show, but I've named her Halley in the RP I play, so I burrowed that element and used it here. Hope you enjoy!

Cas spies Dean standing in the doorway of one of the Bunker rooms. "Hello, Dean. What’s--.”

Dean nods into the room. "Check out the graffiti," he drawls.

Stopping at Dean’s side, he head tilts as he watches Garth's daughter and Jack take crayons to what had previously been a perfectly _clear_ wall.

Hearing him, Jack twists around while Halley keeps scribbling madly. "Hi Cas! Halley says we're supposed to draw our families!" Excited, he points to his patch of the wall. "I drew us!"

Spotting the crude depictions of Kelly, Dean, Sam, Eileen and himself, Cas can’t help but smile just as broadly as Jack (Dean’s smiling just as wide- but shush).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can bet Cas took all the pictures and Dean printed them, and Garth asked for copies and Sam and Eileen laughed at how the children of their crazy family are very much spoiled.


End file.
